Leve desespero
by Hoshi Brightness
Summary: oneshot sasusaku Quanto tempo demora um ano? Quanta coisa pode nos afetar nesse período? Existe esperança quanto tudo nos foi tirado? Pode haver amor em meio a lágrimas?


_**10 de dezembro de 2007.**_

_**Festa de formatura.**_

_Sozinha na hora da festa  
Sozinha no deslumbramento  
Noite de festa... Eu não consigo sorrir  
Eu não preciso de nada, apenas de você__s ao meu lado._

Um grande espelho refletia a imagem de uma garota, usando um lindo vestido; este que era um tomara que caia, justo até a cintura, abrindo e assim formando uma saia um pouco armada, a cor escura do vestido contrastava com seus cabelos cor de rosa e olhos tão verdes, como esmeraldas banhadas pelo sol. Um lindo sorriso estampava o rosto e iluminava o olhar da garota.

-"Mãe! O Gaara já chegou?" O sorriso de antes tinha desaparecido para dar lugar a uma feição preocupada.

Silêncio. Nenhuma fora a resposta recebida. A garota desceu as escadas com suas sandálias de salto em mãos e ajeitando como podia os cachos perfeitamente esculpidos nas pontas do cabelo cor de chiclete. Seguiu para a cozinha, onde ouvia os baixos miados de mels,sua gatinha.

_Sakura,_

_Houve uma emergência no hospital._

_Vou tentar chegar a tempo na sua formatura._

_Parabéns._

_Mayah_

-"Pra variar não é mamãe?Você nunca está." – Depositou o bilhete próximo ao relógio,que marcava vinte horas, daqui meia hora ela estaria em sua formatura do ensino médio. – "Aonde ta o Gaara que não chega?"

_**10 de dezembro de 2008.**_

_**Auditório da faculdade de medicina.**__  
_

_Onde você__s estão?_

Sequem minhas lágrimas,

Pois com elas eu não consigo ver.

Um ano. Exatamente um ano, desde que sua formatura aconteceu, 12 messes que ela não via seus antigos amigos. 365 dias desde que ela não pisara mais naquela escola. 8760 horas que ela derramara a maior quantidade de lágrimas que seus olhos agüentaram e seu coração permitiu. 525.600 minutos que ela não vira mais sua mãe e Gaara. Fazia hoje, 31.536.000 segundos, que ela perderá pra sempre, as duas pessoas mais importantes em sua vida.

Sakura permanecia estagnada em um auditório, escutando as homenagens da equipe médica e dos formandos da faculdade que sua mãe dera aula e a qual, ela se tornaria caloura no próximo ano e Gaara também, se houvesse restado a ele escolha.

Hoje, com 19 anos, Sakura se achava forte o suficiente para poder permanecer na platéia ouvindo todas essas pessoas falando de sua mãe e seu melhor amigo, os antigos amigos em comum, estavam entre os presentes e olhavam-na com o pior dos olhares: pena.

Tentando controlar as lágrimas, ela esperava sua vez de se pronunciar e esperava manter-se firme para isso, não queria deixar transparecer esses sentimentos para uma platéia tão grande.

_**11 de dezembro de 2007.**_

_**Preparação para despedidas.**_

_Minhas lágrimas transbordaram e eu não pude mais correr_

A campainha tocava insistentemente, a garota não chorava mais, todas as lágrimas possíveis foram derramadas nas ultimas 18 horas. Ela permanecia inerte fitando o teto do quarto, submersa em pensamentos.

Batidas ininterruptas tiraram a garota do transe. Levando-a sem ao menos sentir o que estava fazendo, ainda em uma espécie de choque a ir atender a porta sem ao menos perceber os própios movimentos.

-"Boa tarde, senhorita Haruno. Foi enviado pelo hospital para ajudar-lhe com a preparação para a despedida da senhora Mayah. Antes de tudo, meus pêsames."

Sakura estava aéria, via o moreno falar com ela, mas não sabia o que responder, parecia que o acidente tirara a fala dela, mas só provocara um braço quebrado, cortes e alguns arranhões.

-"Posso entrar?" – O moreno perguntou, tentando ao extremo, manter a educação e não entrar logo e ver o que a menina tinha.

Como a resposta não veio ele entrou sem nenhuma permissão. Dirigiu-se à frente da Haruno, tomou-a pela mão e a fez sentar-se no sofá próximo. Ele não perderia tempo perguntando se ela estava bem, ele sabia que não estava, assim como ela, o moreno sabia o que era perder pessoas queridas.

-"O que você ta fazendo aqui?" – A voz dela saiu fraca, quase inaudível.

-"Me mandaram para te ajudar."

-"Eu to bem" – Não é o que aparentava só de olhá-la, os cabelos totalmente atrapalhados, um pijama e pantufas de sapinho, a deixavam com ar mais inocente e amedrontado.

-"Eu sei que está. Sakura,certo?"

-"Ahan".

-"O meu é Sasuke."

_**10 de dezembro de 2008.**_

_**Auditório da faculdade de medicina**_

_Eu sinto sua falta_

_Não me tranque nessa prisão de ansiedade_

Noite de festa... Eu não consigo sorrir

Sakura levantou-se enquanto o diretor do hospital falava de como os projetos de sua mãe impulssionaram novas descobertas. Era de mais pra ela, todas aquelas pessoas a olhando e Sakura prometera não derramar nenhuma lágrima em público.

Dirigia-se ao banheiro, precisava de um calmante, quando alguém grita seu nome. Naruto, um dos seus melhores amigos da época de escola, se aproximou e a abraçou. Ela sentira saudade daquele loiro escandaloso, que sempre se enfiava entre ela e o Gaara, só pra deixar o ruivinho nervoso.

-"Como você tá Sakura?"

-"Bem Naruto."

-"Me falaram que você passou mesmo na melhor faculdade de medicna. Meus parabéns, você sabe, eles ficariam orgulhosos."

-" É, ficariam. E você, está fazendo o que da vida além de comer lamem."

-"Eu to fazendo direito. A Hinata também faz, é do mesmo módulo que eu, ela veio comigo hoje també, Se der, vamos sair depois conosco?"

-"Se der, eu vou." – Sakura encerrou a conversa depositando um leve beijo na bochechas de Naruto. –"Até daqui a pouco."

Após a saída do loiro Sakura sentira tontura e foi preciso sentar em uma das cadeiras próxima a cantina. Enquanto a Haruno esperava que a tontura melhorasse, uma menina de uns 14 anos passou ao seu lado discutindo com a mãe enquanto as duas eram seguidas de perto pelo o que parecia, o irmão da menina. Aquela cena simples, desencadeou muitas lembranças que a cerejeira tentara reprimir.

_**10 de dezembro de 2007**_

_**Fatalidades**_

_À meia-noite eu corri  
E chutei a porta  
Meus sapatos de cristal se quebraram  
E meu vestido se rasgou._

GRANDE PERDA PARA A MÉDICINA

_Nesta madrugada às quatro e vinte da manhã, enquanto a conceituada médica Mayah Haruno, acompanhada de sua filha, Sakura Haruno, e amigo da família, Gaara Sabaku, perde o controle do carro enquanto voltava para casa da formatura do ensino mé__dio dos dois outros passageiros. Acredita-se que o acidente se deve por conta da chuva que tinha começado a cair algumas horas antes da passagem deles pela pista. Após sair da pista, o carro capotou três vezes atirando o Sabaku que estava sem cinto de segurança, para o lado de fora , Mayah bateu a cabeça no volante quando os amortecedores não abriram, também por falta de cinto, seu peito teve um choque muito forte , quebrando costelas e perfurando o pulmão. Mayah faleceu no local, meia hora após o acidente e uma hora antes de serem encontrados. Gaara foi levado para o hospital inconciente e após passar por uma cirurgia, falece na manhã do acidente, por complicações. Sakura Haruno, a outra ocupante do automovél, era a única a usar cinto de segurança, por milagre, não sofrerá nenhuma lesão mais séria do que um braço quebrado, uma concusão e muitas esfoliações. Sakura Haruno passou dois dias no hospital e foi liberada após nada mais grave ter sido constatado._

_Hoje, muitos choram a perda de uma das mais importantes médicas do nosso país, Mayah Haruno, e ao que tudo indica__va, um futuro ótimo neurologista, Gaara Sabaku. _

Sakura sentira-se culpada durante um bom tempo, culpada pelas ultimas palavras que trocara com sua mãe:

_-"Você só se importa com seu trabalho idiota! Eu sempre estou em segundo plano."_

Agora ela entendia o que a mãe fazia, ela salvava vidas, mesmo que para isso tivesse que destruir a vida da sua filha. Ela salvava as pessoas da morte, mas não havia ninguém para salva-lá.

_**10 de dezembro de 2008.**_

_**Auditório da faculdade de medicina**_

Eu estou partindo meu coração  
Eu quero que você me ache e me abrace apertado

E Seque minhas lágrimas

Uma lágrima, uma única lágrima escorreu pelos lindos olhos esmeralda e traçou o contorno do rosto da Haruno antes que o moreno pousasse a mão sobre a dela, que segurava um calmante, e com a outra, recolhesse com os dedos a lágrima solitária.

-"Sakura."

O tom de veludo da voz do moreno a fez tremer, fora ele, ou melhor culpa da voz dele que as lágrimas de um ano seguras, foram libertadas e rolaram sem permisão por sua face.

O Uchiha sentou no banco ao lado de Sakura e a rodeou com seus braços, ela se apoiou nele e reencostou a cabeça em seu ombro, respirando o maravilhoso prfume que o moreno exalava.

Os dedos do Sasuke, percorriam livremente por sobre o cabelo rosa, sentindo a textura. O moreno se concentrava nos bastimentos acelerados da ruiva, enquanto a respração da mesma se tornava ofegante por causa das lágrimas, até alguns soluços eram possiveis de serem ouvidos.

Permaneceram assim por um tempo, tempo suficiente para que Sakura pudesse se acalmar, Sasuke se pôs de pé e ofereceu a mão para ajuda-la e juntos entraram no auditório mais uma vez.

_**20 de dezembro de 2007.**_

_**laç**__**os**_

_Eu quero ver a continuação do meu sonho_

Eu quero juntar pó de estrelas  
E jogá-lo em você

Sasuke passava a maior parte do tempo livre junto de Sakura em sua casa, eles criaram um forte laço de amizade, desde que ela permitira que o Uchiha rompesse as barreiras e compartilhou com ele tudo o que sentia e também o ouviu falar, descubriu que partilhavam de uma história semelhante o que os aproximou mais: Ambos, eram os únicos de suas famílias vivos.

Sakura estava sentada no sofá, enquanto o moreno exausto por mais uma noite de plantão de estágio -que fazia para seu 3º ano de faculdade-,sentado no chão reencostou a cabeça sobre o colo da menina que por sua vez, brincava com os lisos cabelos pretos.

Aos poucos os dedos de Sakura foram ganhando mais agilidade e passaram a contornar o rosto do moreno, a testa enrugada pelo cansaso, as olheiras de baixo dos olhos, a barba já começando a nascer, o nariz empinado, os lábios macios o queixo perfeitinho.

Sasuke acordou quando começo a sentir os dedos da menina seguindo os franzidos de sua testa,e ele podia confessar que quando os dedos tocaram-lhe a boca, ele teve vontade de levantar dali na hora e tocar os lábio dela com os seus.

Quando Sakura saiu dos seus devaneios e voltou o olhar para o moreno, os olhos onix a capturaram, ela não conseguia desviar, Sasuke foi abandonando a posição que estava e se pos de pé, puxando a garota pelo pulso e se aproximando do ouvido dela para sussurar com uma voz de veludo, ainda mais grossa por consequência do sono:

-"Minha vez."

Sasuke pode perceber que esse simples gesto fez com que ela se arrepiasse, ele tocou toda extensão do rosto da garota com suas mãos, quando aproximou dos lábios, ele pode reparar que ela fechou os olhos, esperando para sentir, ele simplesmente a ignorou e passou para o queixo, para só então tocar-lhe os lábios macios.

A Haruno pode sentir, quando ainda com os dedos em seus lábios, o moreno se aproximou dela e traçou um caminho de beijos, da ponta do queixo até o lóbulo da orelha, arrancando pequenos suspiros da cerejeira.

O Uchiha se deleitava, cada vez que sentia o corpo dela retribuir a seus toques, passando uma das mãos na cintura de Sakura e deixando uma sobre sua nuca, ele a puxou para si e cubriu seus lábios com os dele.

Sakura pode constantar que os lábios de Sasuke eram ainda mais macios dos que seus dedos a iludiram que fossem, ela enlaçou o pescoço do moreno com os braços, enquanto ele a envolveu ainda mais com as mãos na cintura, apoiando- a nele e aprofundando o máximo possivel o meio aos beijos, era possivel escutar alguns gemidos por parte dos dois.

Sakura depositou um beijo carinhoso sobre a buchecha de Sasuke, o tomou pela mão:

-"Você esteve 26 horas no hospital, deve esta morto de cansaço."

A Cerejeira levou-o para o sofa, onde ela sentou e sasuke se acomodou com a cabeça em seu busto, descansando, enquanto inalava o cheiro de Sakura.

_**24**__** de dezembro de 2008.**_

**Feliz recomeço.**

_Quando você não está aqui, o mundo é vazio_

_Dentro dessa prisão de ansiedade que você me deu  
Eu agarrei minha solidão e não consigo me mexer  
Eu não preciso de nada, apenas de você ao meu lado_

As ruas se mantinham enfeitadas, risadas e músicas eram os sons mais comuns, sentados na escada de casa, com apenas os pés na neve, Sasuke e Sakura, se mantinham encarando, um tentando compreender a imensidão do olhar do outro.

Sakura fazia bolas de neve para segundo ela, montar um exercito de bonecos de neve, enquanto estava li com Sasuke, ela podia se sentir aliviada.

-"E aí caloura, o que esta achando do primeiro periodo em medicina?"

Falou o moreno para irrita-la.

-"Argh! Você sabe como essa palavra: caloura, me irrita."

Era visível um sorriso de canto,brotando em seus lábio, quando ele passou o braço pela cintura dela para sussurar em seu ouvido:

-" O que você acha de a gente ir brincar de médico, Doutora Haruno?"

-"Tarado!" Ela gritou. E acertou uma bola de neve nele, bagunçando ainda mais os cabelos rebeldes. Para então soltar uma alta e estridente gargalhada. Que foi silênciada quando os lábios do Uchiha cobriram os seus.


End file.
